Escape of the Abused
by Kiss and Cry
Summary: 28 yearold Riyo is the wife of Kakashi Hatake. Only, Kakashi isn't the best husband, he abuses Riyo. The loss of Obito made him a little unstable. Will Riyo be able to escape him? [KakaXOCXSasu][Chapter 4 is up]
1. Riyo Hatake, The Introduction

**Escape of the Abused.**

**A/N**

**WARNING! Kakashi is maaaaaajorly OOC! He's the one who abuses the main character. The story does take place in the town of Konoha but the characters aren't ninjas, just normal people. **

**So, I'm not sure how people how react to the story so i'll start a small introduction and if people like it then i'll make more chapters. **

**Kakashi abuses his wife Riyo Hatake, and she escapes with the help of Sasuke. That's the main idea of it. So, here's some basic things before the introduction:**

**Riyo Hatake**

**Age: 28**

**Long dark hair, average build, short (5'5) wife of Kakashi Hatake. Looks alot like Rin. Occupation: Doctor**

**Kakashi is 29 and Sasuke is 20. **

**Note: When I say "She" or "Her" I mean Riyo. **

**Okay, here we go**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC Riyo.**

** Chapter 1**

**Riyo Hatake, The Introduction. **

It's been 10 long years since everything fell apart. 10 years since he died in the horrible tradegy. When Obito died everything fell apart. He wasn't his usual self (A/N Kakashi). He treated her different. His mind wasn't the same, everything he did was wrong. His mind started to go, he blamed himself for everything. When Obito died in the car crash on his way to visit him, Everything started to break.

Kakashi blamed Riyo and when he did he would hit her, and hit her hard. Sometimes it would bleed, other times it would bruise. She got to the point where it was so bad that she couldn't hide her wounds anymore and everyone wondered why. Why? Why did Kakashi do the things he did, was because he finally snapped after Obito left him? Maybe he couldn't handle thinking that he killed his bestfriend, so instead he'd hit his wife.

Why didn't Riyo leave? She called it love, others called it stupidity. Deep down she knew that Kakashi needed her. It may only be to hurt her, but if she could some way ease his pain; she'd gladly stay and take the hits. Deep down she knew Kakashi didn't want to hit her but he needed to. After Obito left, his wife, Rin stopped talking to Kakashi, that too hurt him. And when Kakashi looked at Riyo he saw Rin, which hurt him even more. So, instead of looking into her eyes, he'd look away and abuse her. She knew she looked like Rin and she hated herself for reminding Kakashi one that he loved, so as punishment she took the beating.

At times when Kakashi would break down and cry, she could hold him. That didn't last long he'd curse at her and yell because she reminded him of what he did. She cried at night knowing that she couldn't help Kakashi, he was too far gone to be saved. So, everynight and everyday she would be abused. It hurt him even more to know that Rin and Riyo were the best of friends, they had the same profession, so when he needed medical attention, again he would see Rin in his wife. And again, he would hurt and abuse her.

Many didn't know why Kakashi turned to abuse rather then help, but to Riyo that's the only thing he needed. She wont push him out, she loves him too much. She longs for the days that they were a happy family. All four of them: Kakashi, Riyo, Obito and Rin. But deep down Riyo knows that the only thing Kakashi needs, is to coninue the beatings he gives her, she knows he's too gone.

Most call him mentally insane, she just calls it grief. Obito was his best friend, Rin was like his sister, and both of them are gone, and now she stays constantly reminding herself that she is the one cause of Kakashi's pain. If she didn't remind him so much of Rin, he wouldn't remember her or Obito, so she feels she deserves to be abused.

There is one who disagrees, the only one she can really talk to. That would be Sasuke Uchiha. He's held Riyo when the beatings are so bad that she can't stand and comforted her when the emotional abuse was so unbearable she wanted to scream. Sasuke always loved Riyo and he wants to help her, and he does. He helps her escape from her abused life. Kakashi never finds out because he's gone too. Now Sasuke and Riyo can live together.

_End of Introducion_

**A/N**

**Well, that's what happens. If I can continue there will be talking and you'll see how Kakashi abuses Riyo and why. Later down the road you'll see how Sasuke and Riyo fall in love and how she escapes Kakashi, that is if you want me to continue. I can understand if not because of how OOC Kakashi is.**

**When I first thought of this story (it came to me while reading Loveless) I thought of "Rin" instead of "Riyo" but I decided to turn it around. **

**Well, I hope you liked it...Til next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake**


	2. First Hit, First Comfort

**A/N**

**Well, Chapter 2..This story is a differnt style for me to write, I've never written something where the character is hit on purpose..so it's new for me..So, if I chane the style through the story..Sorry, just try to bear with me...**

**Chapter 2**

** First Hit, First Comfort**

**Riyo's POV**

It was a normal Monday afternoon, I had just come home from work. I'm seeing a new patient with a brain tumor so i'm a little stressed right now. I decided to relax a little, I changed my clothes and sat on the couch watching TV. I haven't seen Kakashi yet today, I'm a little scared to, I haven't gotten a beaten in more than a week and I have a feeling one is coming. He's been yelling alot, something about my proffesion, it makes him think of Rin too much.

I flip through the channels finding nothing to wach, Kakashi should come soon, he did say he had some kind of appointment today. I've been making him take counseling, maybe that will help him get over his grief of Obito and Rin. Even giving him counseling hurts me, most think he's mentally insane and say he should be put into a instution; but I can't do that...I just can't.

I just heard the door open, Kakashi walked inside. I looked over to him, he looked exhausted. He looked at me with his mismatched eyes.

"Hey Riyo" He says to me. It's very usual for him to keep his cool and carry conversation but when the grief takes over him, he starts to yell and hit.

"How was it?" I asked him.

He sat down next to me rubbing his forehead. I stayed still, I didn't want to make a move that would set him off.

"Tiring" he answered. He then looked at me again.

"How was work?"

This was a usual question; before he starts the hitting.

"Fine, I got a new patient, he has a brain tumor." I say calmly, usually Kakashi wants to know the details of what I do.

"Oh, didn't Rin deal with a patient with a tumor?"

Oh damn, I totally forgot about that. He's going to look over at me and see her. Riyo prepare yourself, here it comes.

Kakashi reached his hand to my cheek. I can't tell if this is good or bad.

"Why? Why did you have to get a patient like Rin's! Can't you change your profession! WHY?!"

Bad. I can tell you this is very bad.

"Kakashi, i'm sorry..I forgot all about Rin having that type of patient." I said weakly hoping that he doesn't strike today, but I guess because of my poor memory, I deserve it.

"No, YOU KNEW SHE DID!" His voice raising.

"YOU KNEW IT AT YOU STILL TOOK THE JOB!"

Kakashi then took the hand he had on my cheek and slapped me across the face. It stung.

Most would say Kakashi is over-reacting. That he shouldn't get so worked up because I do the same thing Rin did. He should just calm down, because _I am _going to have the same of patients Rin had. That's what most said, and maybe, just maybe they were right.

Kakashi stood up pulling my hair.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOOK LIKE HER? WHY DO YOU SAME THING AS HER?"

I looked at him a few tears rolling down my cheeks. I hated the fact that I made him think of Rin, and when he thinks of Rin; he remembers Obito. His best friend and Kakashi blames himself for Obito's death. So, now when I _make_ his mind _slip_, and he thinks of Obito, I get a beating.

He took my hair and threw me to the ground.

"ANSWER ME!"

I turned my head facing him.

"Kakashi, i'm sorry really I am...I'll see another patient if that will make you happy."

Rin was my best friend and we worked together. After Rin stopped talking to us, she quit her job and died from the death of her husband. Kakashi doesn't know that and he never will. When I heard the news of Rin's death I promised myself that I would continue being a doctor for both me, and Rin.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH."

Kakashi lowered himself over me grabbed my throat and started to choke me.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT HURTS ME TO KNOW THAT YOU LOOK AND DO THE EXACT SAME THING AS RIN!" 

Through the stuggle I manged to spit out a "I'm sorry" Kakashi let go of my neck and threw my head against the floor, it landed hard. I gasped trying to get air into my lungs.

Kakashi then took me by my wrists, standing me up. He squeezed hard digging his nails into my wrists, causing my skin to break and bleed. It stung and it hurt.

"Kakashi, please stop"

"NO, I CAN'T!"

I few tears rolled down my cheeks and Kakashi kneed me in the stomach, letting go of my wrists and causing me to fall to the ground. He then kicked me in the stomach a few times causing me to spit up blood. By this time i'm sobbing with pain.

"I'M LEAVING. I'LL BE BACK!"

Kakashi then stormed out of the house leaving me by myself. It was normal for him to leave after he hits me, I never know where he goes I only know he's gone for hours and hours at a time.

So there I was sitting on my floor holding my stomach coughing up bits of blood. It hurt. My wrists stung, my throat ached, my head pounded and my stomach felt like it has been torn inside out.

I really needed someone to find comfort in, the one person who I can really turn to. And there he was standing in my door way.

"RIYO-CHAN!" He shouted.

He ran over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"He did it again didn't he! He hurt you..Riyo-chan, if we don't fix this, he'll kill you!"

I looked up at him still sobbing.

Sasuke dried my tears and stood up. He made his way to the kitchen, came back with a towel. Raising it to my mouth he wipe the blood away.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

"Anything for you"

Sasuke has always been there for me. After every beating Sasuke was the one I always went to, he helped me with so much. I knew he loved me, and after each beating I think I felt myself love him more and more but I couldn't bring myself to leave Kakashi.

He wiped away all the blood and stood me up.

"C'mon you're coming home with me for the night if you stay here, you'll be killed."

I couldn't fight with him, never could; what he said was final. I nodded.

"Okay"

Sasuke picked me up and carried me to his house.

_**Sasuke's House.**_

We entered his house and he took me to his room and layed me on the bed. I scrunched myself into a ball and started to cry. Sasuke made his way over to me and again wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. I really loved Sasuke for that. I soon fell asleep in his arms, but I awoke in the night and Sasuke was there...

_To be Continued_

**A/N**

**Ah, That's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Here's the next Preview.**

**Next Chapter: Riyo and Sasuke have a conversation late at night and Sasuke tells Riyo a few things. Riyo then goes home and Kakashi finds out where she was, this time the beating's worse and Sasuke can't help her...**

**Yeah, just to tell you she doesn't die in the next chapter even though it sounded like that..**

**Oh, Tender Reunion Chapter 8 will be up soon. (I'm writing it now XD)**

**Til Next time**

**Hikari-Li Hatake.**


	3. Moving the Impossible

**A/N**

**Alright Chapter 3. Sorry for the slow update.  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, only my OC Riyo.**

_"Note" - thoughts. _

**Chapter 3**

** Moving the Impossible.**

**Riyo's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night in Sasuke's arms. I looked to the clock next to me; it read 3 Am.

_"Damn...Kakashi's going to be pissed that I've been out this late."_

I slowly adjusted myself so I was out of Sasuke's grasp...trying not to wake him up. It didn't work.

I sat at the edge of the bed; Sasuke looked over to me.

"Riyo you can't go back..."

"Sasuke...I have too.."

And with that I stood up and left his room with...

"He'll kill you!"

ringing through my ears as I left.

xXx

I opened the door to my house and saw Kakashi sitting on the couch. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just sat there. I wasn't sure what to do; talk to him or just go to bed. Maybe...just maybe if I talked to him we could sort this out.. I walked over to him standing in front of him. His head didn't move but he's eyes met mine. His masked started to move and he began to speak.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I went out."

"You weren't here when I got home. Did you go see Sasuke?"

"Uh..I"

He stood up, anger in his eyes.

"Did you or did you not?" And his voice.

My voice became quiet, I was scared. "I..did.."

He grabbed my arm tightly.

"Why?"

"He..he saw what you did and wanted to make sure I was okay."

His grip became tighter; I looked at my arm, it was bruising.

"So he saw it then?"

"-Yes"

"Then let him see this."

Kakashi then picked me up and rammed me up against a wall keeping me there; to talk to me.

I screamed out from the imapactt, "Kakashi please don't"

"Why not?! YOU went to someone else! You left me! Don't you think you deserve it?"

"Please..I'm sorry. I-I" I then began to cry. What scared me most was that Kakashi was keeping his cool. He would be screaming and hitting me much harder by now. Was he actually upset that I went to Sasuke?

"You're not sorry!" He then let me drop to the floor.

I landed hard; but I didn't have time to recover because he quickly stood me up again.

"Kakashi...please.." My tears came faster now.

"Stop crying!" he didn't touch me. He just stood there with me crying.

He then started to pace back and forth through our living room.

"I don't understand it. Why? Why Riyo? Why would you leave me..huh?"

I didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He said slapping me across the face. It stung and it burned. I could tell through the slap he was angry but he really wasn't showing it. If he did plan to beat me today it was going to hurt.

I raised my hand to my now red face. It hurt to touch from Kakashi's slap.

"Kakashi..I would..never leave you." I continued to cry.

"But you already did!" He stopped pacing and stood in front of me.

"For Sasuke!"

"No...I...he..just wanted to see if I was okay"

"Riyo! Stop lying!"

His then shoved me down to the ground.

My head slammed to the ground.

"Ahhh!"

"What did that hurt? huh?" Kakashi asked standing over me.

"Want some more? Huh?!"

He grabbed my hair and started banging my head against the ground. Each slam more painful them the last. I could feel my hair tearing out of my head and the sound of my skull meeting my living room floor. ((A/n Which is wooden))

"Ple..ase"

After 5 or 6 slams Kakashi stopped and stood next to me.

My head turned to the left. I could see a tear mix with a drop of blood. He must have cracked my head open. I couldn't exactly feel anything. The back of my head was numb. I couldn't move either. My fingers, legs, head, arms..anything they wouldn't move. Kakashi must have hit me pretty hard. Because I was bleeding and I couldn't move. I could still see but it was a bit blurred. And besides I could only see what was infront of me. My hearing was fine. I heard Kakashi say

"Oh no!"

Maybe he feels guilty...or maybe he was caught.

I then heard someone else's voice but I couldn't find out who it was because I closed my eyes and drifted off...

_**Normal Point Of View **_

Riyo was then taken to the hospital and the other voice that she heard was Sasuke's. Kakashi was the one that said "Oh No!" but it wasn't because he was caught.

Sasuke stayed in the waiting room just in case anything happened.

Kakashi was sitting in front of his wife in her hospital room.

She layed on the bed hooked up to machines; unconscious.

Kakashi sat near her holding her hand..

Maybe...just maybe...for once Kakashi felt guilty for hurting his wife.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/n**

**Sorry for the slow update and the short chapter. Sometimes it takes time to write stories like this. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed..even if it was a little sad..**

**Please review it keeps me motivated!**

**- Kiss And Cry.**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 4  
I'm Sorry **

_(A/n. This is a flashbacK/Dream but it's in an Normal POV)_

-Start Dream/Flashback-

"Obito! Give it to me!" Rin called to her husband who held an apple above her head. "C'mon we're out on a picnic! I want my apple! Obito please give it to me!" Rin said again reaching for the apple.

"Aw, Rin c'mon can't you get it?" He then teased her some more until he decided to finally give her the apple.

"Thank you" She said sitting down on the blanket next to Riyo and Kakashi. Both Riyo and Kakashi laughed at what they just saw.

It was all four of them together again: Obito, Rin, Kakashi and Riyo.

All four sat on the blanket eating all the treats they had brought with them, they laughed and remembered memories that they had made together. That night they all cuddled together watching the sunset; it was a time when they were all happy.

But, something was off...in the distance Riyo could hear her name being called...

"Riyo? Riyo?"

-End Dream/Flashback- 

**Normal POV Continued. **

Kakashi stood over Riyo who still layed in her hospital bed; he was softly saying her name.

"Riyo? Riyo?" He would hope the sound of a familiar voice would wake her up, but it didn't work. Riyo had been laying her hospital bed; unconscious for 2 full weeks. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were staring to get worried.

Both sat in chairs on either side of her.

**Kakashi's POV **

I sat looking at Riyo. She hadn't moved since the night I brought her here. Even the sound of mine or Sasuke's voice wont wake her. I've realized -to some extent- what I have done. I never realized what I had actually done to my wife until this moment. When I started at her motionless body...she looked almost lifeless. I wanted so desperately for her to wake up. I really wanted to hold her and tell her I was sorry; something I had never done. I guess the reason for that would be because I never noticed until now what I had done. But, will this accident stop me next time? Will I slip and hit her again? Just because I felt bad now; didn't mean I would never hit her again. That thought had scared me. Sometimes it was just too much to see her look like Rin. She reminded me so much of her; which caused me to think of Obito. Thinking of Obito...at times became too much. But, why? Why did I hit Riyo? I know I can't and probably wont stop myself from hitting her again..sometimes it all became too much.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair. I glanced at Sasuke, he seemed genuinely worried and concerned for Riyo. Maybe...just maybe he could so much more for Riyo; things I couldn't do for her.

**Riyo's POV **

_Was that my name being called? Had I just seen Obito and Rin again? Why...Why was everything so dark? _

I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a white ceiling.

"Wha? Where am I?" I sat up in what seemed to be a hospital bed.

I looked to my right and Sasuke. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Sasuke?" He stood up and walked over to me giving me a hug.

"It's nice to see you awake" He said letting go of me. I then looked up at him. "Awake? What to do you mean awake?"

That's when new voice came in and I then looked to my left to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" He nodded and stood beside me a sad look showing through his mask.

"Kakashi, how did I get into a hospital?"

He took a deep breath, "That night when you came home from Sasuke's I hit you again. But, I hit you so hard that you needed medical attention." 

That's when it all came back to me; Kakashi had been standing over me, slamming my head into the floor. My hand traveled up to the back of my head and I felt a bandage and underneath it were stitches and staples. Tears stung my eyes.

"H-how long have I been here?" I asked a few tears rolling down my cheeks. 

Kakashi lifted his head, "2 weeks. You've been unconscious for 2 weeks" The tears came a bit faster, I wasn't crying hysterically, but I couldn't figure out why I was crying in the first place. And then something happened that shocked me: Kakashi moved closer to me on my bed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder and for the first time in so long; I felt comfort from my husband. He squeezed me tight and then let go but he still stood in front of me.

"-Riyo, I'm sorry for getting you into this"

I look of shocked flickered across my face but then quickly died down as I understood what her said...Did I hear that right? Was Kakashi actually sorry. I didn't answer; I didn't know what to say.

"I-I can't promise I wont hit you again, because chances are I will ...but..this, this stared me in the face and for the first time; I noticed something that I had done to you"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kakashi actually seemed sorry; but the fact that he said he couldn't promise that he wouldn't do it again scared me.

"It's okay, don't say anything Riyo...I...I just really wanted you to know that." He then sat back down in the chair and Sasuke stood next to me with a look of concern on his face. Was he scared about what Kakashi had said too? he took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

**Kakashi's POV **

By the look on her face after I told her; she seemed scared. She was scared that I told her that I might continue to hurt her. I continued to look at her; Sasuke had just taken her hand and seemed to squeeze it tightly. He seemed scared by my words as well.

I really think; I need something more. Something else to help me get over this grief and sadness of Obito.

**Sasuke's POV **

I stood squeezing Riyo's hands. I was so relieved to see her awake and moving. To hear her voice again, and possibly soon her smile; for she wasn't smiling now.

By reading her face; Riyo was half shocked, half scared. Scared of what Kakashi would to next and shocked to see him actually sorry. I wrapped my arms around her again giving her a hug not caring what Kakashi's reaction would be. 

xXx

**Kakashi's POV **

A few days later they decided to let Riyo home. I took her there and let her rest in our bed as I sat in the living room thoughts whirling through my head.

I needed to get over this grief.

Riyo needed to be happy...again.

The only way to do that is to stop beating her...and the only way to do that is to seek something more.

I needed to find someone, someplace to seek help in. 

It was time to find help for both me; and Riyo.

I would tell her as soon as she woke up...

I needed to get better.  
_  
To Be Continued..._

**A/n **

So...Kakashi realizes he needs help...finally. See, he's not completely insane. -phew-. But, will Riyo let him? Or will it end in another beating?

Alright, big thank you's to Lack Thereof and Mikiiko for your reviews!

Review! It keeps me happy!

- Kiss and Cry


End file.
